


Guinness & Kimchi

by a_quick_drink



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pub AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick & Kelly moved to Seattle to open a pub together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinness & Kimchi

Nick leaned against the polished wood bar, chin in hand, staring out the windows at the street in front of the pub. The uncharacteristically warm Saturday had brought the crowds out in full force, throngs of people crowding the sidewalks and spilling into the streets as they browsed the market’s offerings. Pike Place Market was touristy as all hell, but it made for spectacular business on days like these.

He’d never expected to fall for Seattle–had balked at going on that trip, in fact, but that’d had more to do with Kelly dragging him up to Alaska afterward to climb the Sawtooths like some goddamn mountain goat. He liked sea level, thank you very much, and quickly discovered an unexpected appeal for the coastal city’s easy charm and colorful residents. One impulsive moment had lead to a handful of serious discussions, and the next thing they knew, he’d traded the yacht for the pub and a condo with a view of the ocean.

He’d long ago stopped being surprised by where life was taking him, and instead took a page from Kelly’s book and just rolled with it.

The front door opened and Kelly let himself into their small pub, numerous bags hanging from his hands. He walked around the side of the bar counter and set the bags down on an empty table. Nick’s stomach growled as he caught a whiff of what he hoped were Mrs. Li’s homemade dumplings in one of the bags.

“So where have you been?” Nick asked, turning and propping his elbows on the counter while he watched Kelly sort through his loot. He’d sent his lover out hours ago to get a few groceries and an early lunch, a task that should have taken no more than an hour or two.

“Getting lunch for your lazy ass,” Kelly answered as he set a takeout container and a pair of chopsticks on the counter next to Nick.

“Hey, I’ve been here alone the whole time doing the paperwork you somehow always forget about.”

Kelly hummed and patted Nick’s stomach. “Your life is so hard,” he said with a smile. He brushed their lips together before stepping away to collect the bags and disappearing into the kitchen.

Turning around, Nick slipped the wooden chopsticks from their sleeve and pulled them apart. He pried open the plastic container and was greeted by a pile of sauteed vegetables and an assortment of dumplings, each tiny purse shaped differently to denote its contents. He recognized the fanned shape of his favorite pork and chive ones as well as the ravioli-like pickled vegetable dumplings, but the third shape was unfamiliar. Definitely trying one of those first.

When Kelly returned empty-handed, Nick turned to him and lifted an eyebrow in question. “Aren’t you eating?”

Kelly hopped onto one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter and pulled the open ledger toward himself. “Already ate. Mrs. Li wouldn’t let me leave until I did.” He chuckled, the sound sending a little burst of warmth through Nick. “You know how she is.”

Nick nodded. As a widow with no children of her own, Mrs. Li was a feisty old woman who spent her time running a tiny tea shop over on one of the less crowded streets. The minute she’d found out neither of them had much of any family–let alone anyone nearby–she had essentially adopted them. And like any loving mother, she was convinced they would starve if she didn’t feed them every so often.

“She asked if we were still coming for dinner tomorrow,” Kelly said, scribbling something in one of the margins. Nick frowned at the doodle taking shape, but stuffed another dumpling in his mouth and kept quiet. “Her friends are visiting again and want to see us.” Kelly met his eyes and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh God, no,” Nick groaned, gathering up his mess and walking into the kitchen. He heard Kelly’s flip flops slapping against the floor behind him. “I don’t care how innocent they look, those women are evil. And grabby.” He shuddered and tossed the container in the trash can behind the door. 

Kelly barked a laugh. “They were just being friendly,” he teased. He gave Nick’s ass a playful swat and folded his arms across his chest. “Besides, if you play nice, I’ll grab you all you want when we get home.”

“I will do anything you want if you don’t make me go.”

“You already do,” Kelly said with a smug grin. Wasn’t that the truth. One day he would figure out how to say ‘no’ to Kelly, but today was not that day. “They liked that black shirt you had.” Kelly’s hands found their way under Nick’s t-shirt and ghosted across his skin. “Better make sure you tuck it in so hands don’t go wandering.”

Nick bit his lip and willed his body not respond to the touch. Later. “You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home tonight,” he growled, reaching for Kelly. Anticipating the grab, Kelly bounced away, whooping in excitement as he scurried out of the kitchen, hopefully to do something useful like getting the front of the house ready to open for the lunch crowd.

Amused, Nick rolled his eyes and snagged an apron from the hook on the wall. “Just another day in paradise,” he murmured to himself, a smile playing across his lips.


End file.
